The present invention concerns space-diversity antenna systems, where signals from two distinct antennas are combined to improve signal-to-noise. Since one of these two signals will be delayed relative to the other (e.g., due to different spatial geometries and cable lengths, as described below), there is a need for time delay paths that are compatible with microwave radio channels. To reduce the number of necessary hardware options, these time delay paths should be variable, so that the components can be configured for different antenna system geometries.